This invention discloses the location of caching servers at the network server platform and/or the facilities management platform. These caching servers act to store information and in many cases minimize network congestion by storing commonly used data closer to the user.
As deregulation of the telephone industry continues and as companies prepare to enter the local telephone access market, there is a need to offer new and innovative services that distinguish common carriers from their competitors. This cannot be accomplished without introducing new local access network architectures that will be able to support these new and innovative services.
Conventionally, customer premises telephone and/or data connections contain splitters for separating analog voice calls from other data services such as Ethernet transported over digital subscriber line (DSL) modems. Voice band data and voice signals are sent through a communications switch in a central or local office to an interexchange carrier or Internet service provider. DSL data is sent through a digital subscriber loop asynchronous mode (DSLAM) switch which may include a router. The DSLAM switch connects many lines and routes the digital data to a telephone company""s digital switch.
A major problem with this configuration is that interexchange carriers attempting to penetrate the local telephone company""s territory must lease trunk lines from the local telephone company switch to the interexchange company""s network for digital traffic. Furthermore, the Internet service provider must lease a modem from the local phone company in the DSLAM switch and route its data through the local phone company""s digital switch. Thus, the local phone company leases and/or provides a significant amount of equipment, driving up the cost of entry for any other company trying to provide local telephone services and making it difficult for the interexchange companies to differentiate their services. Furthermore, since DSL modem technology is not standardized, in order to ensure compatibility, the type of DSL modem provided by the local telephone company must also be provided to the end user in the customer premises equipment (CPE). Additionally, since the network is not completely controlled by the interexchange companies, it is difficult for the interexchange companies to provide data at committed delivery rates and/or desired quality levels. Any performance improvements implemented by the interexchange companies may not be realized by their customers, because the capabilities of the local telephone company equipment may or may not meet their performance needs. Thus, it is difficult for the interexchange companies to convince potential customers to switch to their equipment or to use their services. These factors ensure the continued market presence of the local telephone company.
As part of this system, there is a need for improved architectures, services and equipment utilized to distinguish the interexchange companies"" products and services. As traffic on the World Wide Web increases at a geometric rate, a significant portion of the Internet traffic is regularly accessed information. By moving copies of the frequently requested Web sites or frequently requested information closer to the user, the user experiences faster access times and the communication backbone""s capacity is not reached ensuring that traffic is not slowed down due to congestion. If congestion persists, the Internet backbone will require unnecessary expansion.
Increasingly, companies and individuals rely upon Web access for mission-critical business functions. As a result of the overwhelming growth of Web traffic, network trunk lines are becoming congested slowing down the transmission of time critical information. Unfortunately, a significant amount of Web traffic is redundant. Multiple users at any given site request the same information or users access the same information repeatedly. Therefore, there is a need to provide more copies of the Web site closer to the user.
In order to provide an improved network, it is desirable for the interexchange companies to have access to at least one of the twisted-pair lines or alternate wireless facility connecting each of the individual users to the local telephone network before the lines are routed through the conventional local telephone network equipment. It is preferable to have access to these lines prior to the splitter and modem technology offered by the local service providers. By having access to the twisted-pair wires entering the customer""s premises, interexchange companies can differentiate their services by providing higher bandwidth, improving the capabilities of the customer premises equipment, and lowering overall system costs to the customer by providing competitive service alternatives.
The new architecture may utilize a video phone and/or other devices to provide new services to an end user; an intelligent services director (ISD) disposed near the customer""s premises for multiplexing and coordinating many digital services onto a single twisted-pair line; a facilities management platform (FMP) disposed in the local telephone network""s central office for routing data to an appropriate interexchange company network; and a network server platform (NSP) coupled to the FMP for providing new and innovative services to the customer and for distinguishing services provided by the interexchange companies from those services provided by the local telephone network.
As part of this system, one aspect of the invention provides for the location of large caches of memory located at the network server platform that can reduce traffic on the network trunks or Internet backbone. In some instances these memory caches might be located at the facilities management platform. Those users supported on a specific network server platform no longer would be required to download regularly used information from the Internet backbone minimizing congestion on the network. These memory caches can be supplemented or refreshed with new data on a regular basis based on the requirements or changing requirements of the users. These memory caches can be large terabyte size memory devices or redundant arrays of inexpensive devices.
When information is requested to be downloaded on a regular basis such as frequently visited Internet web sites, the information is downloaded during off peak times to a close location such as the network server platform. The close location of regularly accessed data allows for faster downloads and minimizes congestion on the communication network.
In addition to user requested information, push information can be stored in these caches for fast downloading to the users. This information can include telephone directory information, advertisements, movies on demand, and billing information. Periodically, the cached data is refreshed if frequently accessed or deleted if infrequently requested.